Love and Hate?
by GhostlyAngelic
Summary: AU. Anybody who's somebody in Jump city high knows that Richard and Kori are school friends and school enemies. They'll do anything to help each other but the'll also get each other in trouble too. Why? Well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Anybody who's somebody in Jump city high knows that Richard and Kori are school friends and school enemies. They'll do anything to help each other but the'll also get each other in trouble too. Why? Well you'll just have to read to find out...

**Richard Grayson: Always top in every class along with Kori. Claims that he and Kori hate each other and always teases her but will do anything he can to get her out of serious trouble. All in all he secretly likes her.**

**Kori Anders: Top in every class along with Richard. Loves teasing Richard but doesn't do anything to get him seriously in trouble. She secretly likes him but covers it up by pretending to hate him.**

**Raven Roth: Friends with both Richard and Kori but is more closer to Kori. Likes Garfeild but doesn't show any emotion what so ever unless she is with Kori ALONE. Knows that Richard likes Kori and vice versa.**

**Garfeild Logan: Friend with both Richard and Kori but is most close to Victor. Treats both Richard and Kori fairly when in an argument unlike Raven who always sides with Kori. Knows that there is something going on with Kori and Richard.**

**Victor Stone: Mutual friend. Knows that there is something going on between Richard and Kori and always tries to pry it out of Richard when their alone. Likes Bee but hates the nickname she gave him.**

**Bee: Nobody knows her real name because she insists on being called Bee. Always trying to make Kori confess that she likes Richard. Annoys Victor by calling him 'Sparky'. **

**The name 'sparky' originated in mechanics class when Victor insisted that she was fixing the wrong parts together and when he tried fixing it...he electrocuted himself. Since it was only them two (out of all his friends) together in that lesson he begged her not to tell them and she said she wouldn't tell them on one condition...that she got to call him sparky. Victor never touched her work again claiming that it was Jixed.**

Chapter 1

"Damn!" Richard swore when his alarm rang..._again_. His alarm had been ringing for 20 minutes but he wasn't paying much attention, he was supposed to be going to school with Bruce's car. But it turned out that Bruce had left 20 minutes ago for an unexpected meeting.

What a bloody coincidence.

Bruce had always been trying to get him to do things on his own, but he had told Bruce at least a million times that Alfred was going to drive him to school in his limo over dinner, but all he did was nod and drown back into his newspaper.

That was doing something. _That was telling him that Alfred was going to take him to school in his bloody car! _He swore again and scrunched up Bruce's note in his fist, then, realising that standing there like an idiot wouldn't help, he ran to the bathroom. Richard came out 5 minutes later, grabbed his school bag and gave himself one last look. He was about to turn back but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Out of the corner of his mirror he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walking down the road.

It was Kori.

Richard could have guessed that with his eyes closed.

It was the way she was walking, it was like she was seperated from the whole crowd, not that there was a crowd, everyone was either at work or at school, but even if there was a crowd she'd be seperated from it. She was wearing a short as in SHORT mini skirt that would have made any other girl look as though she was trying too hard...but on her, it looked perfect. She was also wearing a black loose, lacy tank top. All in all she looked like a supermodel. She must have noticed someone was watching her (probably because she was used to people staring at her) because she turned around. And he was met with a pair of jade eyes.

Kori's heart leapt up to her throat with the sight of him. Richard had this casual handsomeness to him, with his school bag hung loosely from his right shoulder, wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. He was staring at her with a look that said that he approved of what she was wearing. A lot. Kori rolled her eyes towards the heavens. Any other time she would have been glad that Richard was looking at her like that, but today, they were both getting late. She pointed at her watch. At first he looked confused, but then he must have realised what she was trying to say because, before anyone could have said run, he was out of the room. She could of swore that she saw smoke coming out of his shoes. She sighed and shook her head. Why did she fall in love with a guy that was so annoyingly cute.

Richard groaned and bent over and clutched his stomach while trying to catch his breath

"We...had to...live in...the biggest...hill in...Jump City" He spat out with disgust. Kori grinned, only her and Richard out of the whole school lived here, everyone else lived arout 5 minutes away from the school maximum. It wasn't their fault, it was because they were rich, their fathers were the managers of enormous industries and they just had the _great _fortune of being their children.

"If we don't hurry up we'll be living in the biggest detention room in Jump City. We've got maths first remember?" Kori put her hands on her hips, a sign that she was impatient. Richard groaned again, their maths teacher Mr. Slade HATED him and would go at any lengths to put him in detention...or even exclude him. Richard groaned again and stood up straight expecting Kori to grab him and start running but she was peering of into the distance

"What happened to your car anyways?" Richard accused

"Limo" she corrected automatically. It had always been one of their traits, they loved correcting eachother, once they had even gone into a full length debate about wether limo's should be called cars or not. And since people were hungry and the teachers had to lock the classroom for lunch, they had to stop the argument. But they still brought it up when they got bored of agreeing with eachother.

"I still think they should be called cars" Richard muttered under his breath. As usual she ignored him

"How long do we have to get to school?" She asked. Her voice was distant, as it always was when she was thinking.

"5 minutes" Richard said anxiously jogging on the spot

"mmm..." was all she said. Richard was sweating. She seemed to be calculating something. Richard twitched. If there was anything he hated, it was not knowing what was going on, and now, he definately didn't know what was going on. She checked her watch. Richard ran in circles ruffling his hair and twitching occasionally. This was why he hated suspence films. After a few seconds of silence he finally cracked

"_WE HAVE 4 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL KORI!" _He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started counting to ten. He opened his eyes again

"Okay, since you're finished counted up to ten" she snapped. She'd always hated the 'counting up to ten' thing, it never worked, atleast for her it didn't. "I think I found a short cut" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into what looked like a forest. Most people said that it was haunted. He grinned in spite of being dragged. At least she was wrong about one thing.

He had only counted up to five.

**Hey dudes, here's the first chapter, please tell me what you think! And if you're anything like Richard you won't be able to handle the suspence. **

**Read and review people!**

**One clue about the next chapter: The place is haunted...but NOT by ghosts. Is it a friend or a foe?**

**P.S: The haunted place just adds up to the exciting plot I have lined up for you guys, it isn't the main theme.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here's what I've promised to give you guys out there, soooo without further ado please put your hands together for the second chapter of...Love and Hate?**

"Admit it. We're lost" Richard glared at Kori who shook her head stubbornly

"We are definately not lost! There are some calculation difficulties which made us take a few wrong steps, nothing that we cannot easily re-trace" Kori seemed to have every idea of what she was talking about, which only made one of them.

"Okay then. We are definately lost" Richrd paused "and now I've got proof" Richard shook his head in an over dramatic way

"You have definately gone mental" Richard continued before Kori had a chance to protest

"One: You're speaking in that technical way again, a thing you only do when you either have no idea what you are talking about or when you're just plainly confused. And two: It's supposed to be the men that are always too stubborn" there was a pause when Kori grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'You're as stubborn as I am not to mention a moron'

"_and_ you know were lost but just don't want to admit it" Richad said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"WE. ARE. NOT. LOST!" Richard could see that Kori was fuming

"Are too" Richard knew that what got Kori the most was when someone contradicted her

"ARE" Kori took a moment to take deep breaths in and out "not"

"Are too" Richard said in a bored tone, folding his arms over his chest

"Are not! We are definately not lost" Kori looked about ready to bite his head off. They were standing opposite each other now, a few feet apart, and Kori looked ready to kill him if came to that. Kori started walking towards him with a threatning look on her face but Richard wasn't the least bit scared. They were standing right opposite to each other (Richard gaining the advantage because he was a few inches taller that her) noses nearly touching, when Richard said

"Why can't you just admit that we are lo-" Kori gave a little start when they heard bushes behind them. Richard grabbed her hand to stop her from falling and was about to tease her about her little weakness when he realised that she was shivering, and for the first time he realised that it was cold, really cold.

"Why couldn't you have bought your jacket, its not like you've got to go around parading like that" Richard gave her a disgusted look which was closely followed by confusion when she didn't snap something back at him. He looked over his shoulder to her and was surprised to see that she was avoiding looking at him and was staring pointedly at the bush. And he thought, just thought that he could see tears in her eyes. Guilt struk him like a blade, Richard could see that she was still shivering, but he could also see that she was trying to keep her body steady and was rubbing her hands together frantically trying to make herself warm. Richard shrugged his jacket off and placed it on Kori's shivering body. She stiffened at his touch but didn't say anything, Richard wrapped his arms around her and Kori could feel that his hands were cold. Then she remembered that Richard NEVER did anything that he couldn't benifit from. She sighed and held tightly onto the coat

"We probably are lost" She said quietly, shuffling her feet. Richard had never been so confused in his life. How could girls moods change so quickly?

"We're not lost...we're just in a place where we've never been before. I hardly call that lost" He grabbed Kori's hand, softly, and started toward the never ending path he saw before him.

"I think we should go back...and skive off the whole day" Kori said as they walked along "That way, when they ask us where we were, we could just say that there were no buses." She concluded. None of them had noticed that Richard was still hoding Kori's hand, but then again, none of them would have pointed it out if they had. Someone whistled behind them, Kori froze and Richard looked behind his shoulder.

"C'mon its probably the wind" Richard said although Kori noted that his voice quivered a little. Kori nodded and they'd only started walking when they heard the whistling again. Only this time it was played out as a tune. A smile drifted across Kori's face dispite everything that was happening, she was only too familiar with that tune...

_"Why the hell did Richard talk back Mr.Slade for. I mean now we've got detention after school!" whined Bee_

_"Well it not like its Richards fault! He was only standing up for himself, you're a human rights person yourself aren't you?" Kori shot back. Bee whistled_

_"Looks like someone's a bit touchy and want to defend her richie-poo. Raven?" Kori rolled her eyes_

_"Guys-"_

_"I agree with you" Was Ravens simple reply. Little did she know that her reply was going to create such an affect. Kori mouth hung open in shock and Bee started dancing in a circle around her. Since Bee was considerate of her friends reputation she hummed the tune instead of singing it. But Kori could hear the words clearly..._

_"Richard and Kori sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marrige then comes the baby in the carrige!"_

"Kori, Kori...Kori...Ko-ri...KORI!" Kori jumped up only to hear Richard's sigh

"You had the damndest look on your face. I thought you were gone for a minute there" That was a complete lie and Richard knew it. She had a beautiful smile on her face that enhanced her features better than any make-up could. Her eyes were sparkling and her mouth was formed in a lucious smile. That beautiful curvy, full lips...

Richard shook his heads to shake those day dreams away

"Speak for yourself Grayson, I'm not the one shaking my head like an untrained dog" He looked up to see Kori with her hands on her hips and, as if he didn't know, a smirk on her lips.

"What's with using the surname?" He asked, one eye brow raised

"Well, I was thinking of using 'Richard' but...it just didn't have a ring to it. I definately like your surname" Richard's eye brow went higher, but beause of his thoughts this time. It was on the tip of his tounge to say 'add it on to your name' but that would lead to him asking her to marry him, then her slapping him, then them never being friends again, or worse, her moving. But...Then again if she said yes He'd pick her up, say 'to hell with school' and whisk her away while the sun sets behind them. He groaned inawardly, he was day dreaming again. But both their day dreams were cut short as they heard the tune again, this time Kori was annoyed

"Do we have some weird stalker you forgot to tell me about" She eyed him expectantly. He looked amazed

"You come up with the weirdest thing sometimes" She simplay shrugged and turned around, with every intention to try getting back to school...and fainted after seeing what was in front of her.

**Hey, sorry for the long time for the update but my baby brother was in hospital AND my stupid family disconnected the internet. So what do you thing about this chapter? I'm not going to say much but here's one hint...the next chapter is going to be funny. Until then bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't been updating for a while!...Sorry again...**

Richard caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground, worry etched into every one of his features.

"Kori...kori" He shook her a little " Kori...Come on...Kori" He shook her a little harder...By the time Kori woke up she thought there was an earthquake going on.

"Richard, Richard...I'm o.k Richard...RICHARD GRAYSON STOP SHAKING ME THIS SECOND" Richard looked surprised by her outburst, and mumbled something about just trying to help.

"Why did you faint?" He asked. Kori looked at him as if he was mad.

"Can't you see...see that-that _thing!_" she pointed to the ground in front of them

"Thing?"

"Yes thing!"

"I can't see a _thing_"

"There, you see it?"

"No"

"No?"

"No!"

"You're telling me that you cannot see that _thing!_ That _thing_ that is staring at you"

"I seriously cannot see that thing"

"It's probably your sun glasses. Take them off."

"I can see you without the sunglasses!"

"Grayson, stop being a baby and take off those glasses!"

"They prefer to be called _sun _glasses"

"Do I look as though I care what they prefer to be called?"

"You should"

"I should" Kori took in a deep breath, "We're getting off the subject. Just take off those glasses off yours and-" Kori stopped "_sun_ glasses of yours, and tell that thing to go away" she added at the look on his face. He grinned

"Fine"

"Fine?"

"Fine"

"After we get into this whole argument, you just say _fine?_"

"Uh...yes? I-I mean no?...Um mabye?" He stuttered. Kori huffed.

"Just take them off"

"Mabye I don't want to"

"YOU JUST SAID FINE!"

"Well now I've changed my mind"

"Thats it" Kori pounced on Richard tackling him to the ground, they had a littled fight which ended up with Kori sitting on Richards stomache, pinning both his hands down, while he was on the ground, glaring up at her

"The only reason I let you win was because you're a girl" he said stiffly

"Please, I could beat you anyday" He shot her a skeptic look, and in a flash Richard pinned Kori to the ground. He shot her a triumphant look that faded when he saw her smirk.

"What?"

"You did exactly what I thought you'd do"

"And what was that?"

"You let me take off your sun glasses" Since his face was so close to hers it was easy for her to take off his glasses for him. Her grin froze as they heard a sqeaky voice

"Well done misstress Kori!"

Richard shot up and surprisingly helped her to her feet. There he saw a small _thing_ with big floopy eard, ragged clothers and big brown eyes. It blinked, then bowed.

"Good morning Misstress Kori" He shot Richard a dirty look, then bowed to him as well "And _master _Richard" it spat. Kori smiled at it uncertainly

"And you are?"

"Misstress Kori is talking to me...I have been honoured to be noticed by misstress Kori...I am speechleess...My misstress kori is talking to me...what ever shal I say-"

"If you're speechless, you shouldn't be talking so much, should you?" Richard drawled

"Master Richard has said something...I shall pretend I haven't heard him and shall talk to Miss Kori about how wonderful she is" The _thing_ turned to Kori, who was looking quite amused. Richard glared at it, _thing_ was beginning to be a nice thing to call him. Unfortunately, Kori, chose that moment to interrupt

"And what is your name?" The _thing_ almost jumped from it's skin with happiness

"Misstress Kori wants to know my name-" The _thing_ was hyperventilating now "I shall tell Misstress kori my name, if she can remember it for a second I shall scream with happiness" It looked up a Kori "My name is Bobby" he answered, bowing deeply, his ears almost touching her feet

"Bobby..." Kori murmured. Bobby's eyes grew wide as he jumped up and down, vanishing one moment then reappearing the other

"Mistress Kori has said my name" It kept on repeating. Kori seemed to have an idea (after she got over the shock of it vanishing and reappearing) because when she spoke, her voice was dripping with honey.

"_Bobby_-" she put a lot of emphasis on his name "Will you be able to take us somewhere, _really_ quick?"

"Misstress Kori is asking for my help...I shall give it to her without a moment of doubt...I just hope I don't have to take master Richard with me...but if Kori wants it...it shall happen..." Richard turned to Kori warily

"The _thing_ doesn't like me"

**What do you think?**


End file.
